Warrior
The Warrior is the fighter character class of Diablo I. Lore Warriors of Khanduras The Warriors of the lands of Khanduras are well trained in all of the weapons of war. Ranging from crusading Paladins to unscrupulous mercenaries, Warriors can be found wherever there is conflict amongst their countrymen. Many of these adventuresome men joined with King Leoric's army and went to battle against the kingdom of Westmarch. As the fires of war burned themselves out, these Warriors returned home to find their kingdom in shattered chaos and disarray. Dark rumors of the mysterious demise of King Leoric abounded and the evil that lurked within his Cathedral drew many Warriors to Khanduras seeking fortune and glory. Though they were warned by the people of Tristram, a few of these brave souls ventured into the chaotic labyrinth beneath the old church - never to be heard from again. Whether they were driven by valor, honor, madness or greed, new Warriors arrived in Tristram every day, ready to challenge the dark unknown that awaited them beneath the earth.Diablo Manual Other Warriors Warriors served the city of Viz-jun before its destruction.Diablo III, Manald Heal An order of honor-bound Warriors once roamed the far east of Sanctuary.Diablo III, Mempo of Twilight Crusaders are regarded as a type of warrior.Diablo III, Kassar's Retribution Warriors exist in AskariAmazon Bow Skills, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-10-17 and DruidTales of Sanctuary, Rage societies. In-game Warriors are arguably the strongest character class in Diablo I. They can wield Swords, Axes or Maces, and swing them at fast speed with ease. These weapons are either one-handed or two-handed. Two-handed weapons are more useful in the beginning, but at later levels, players reach a Vitality cap which causes Life to increase at a relatively slower rate. In these later levels, the warrior has similar life to their earlier levels, but the monsters do much more damage. This necessitates the use of a Shield. Their amazing Strength allows them to equip even the heaviest of all Armor. Their magical abilities are limited. With the lowest maximum Magic of and less Mana per level than the other classes, they are forced to only use support spells like Stone Curse and . With their low mana, these support spells can be used only sparingly. Since their low level attack spells cannot effectively damage high-level monsters, attack spells like Firebolt and Charged Bolt are not an option. Advocates, which can teleport away from the player(s), and the Succubi, which upon close contact, flee at the exact same pace as the player character(s) walks, are for that very reason especially difficult. Following them might result in aggravating more enemies to attack the player(s). Although the modification which gives less Light Radius is intended to be a curse, it proves very beneficial to warriors nonetheless. If one chooses to go with a lower light radius, the Warrior will aggravate fewer monsters. Repair Skill left The Warrior's Item Repair Skill restores an item's durability, but at the same time decreases its maximum durability. This can be used to get more use out of broken equipment nonetheless. However, one is advised to repair valuable/end-game equipment at Griswold the Blacksmith. Development In the original design document for Diablo, a class called the "fighter" was conceptualized. The fighter would have the perk of having more attacks than the other classes.2016-03-19, Original Diablo Pitch Document. Graybeard Games, accessed on 2016-03-23 Known Warriors *Aidan *Azgar *Born *Cathan *Halbu *Humbart Wessel *Jamella *Jekang *Lenalas *Maximus *Myrdgar *Rothat *Vane Trivia *The Warrior of Diablo I eventually became the Dark Wanderer that features in Diablo II. Diablo III and supporting material altered his backstory to make him Aidan, the son of King Leoric. This was a retcon from previous lore, which established that the Warrior was a stranger to the people of Tristram. References de:Krieger es:Guerrero pl:Wojownik fr:Guerrier * Category:Diablo I Category:Classes